A system includes a fire extinguisher station having a number of sensors to detect various predetermined conditions that can be communicated in alarms to a central station. The central station receives alarms from the fire extinguisher and determines whether to contact emergency personnel and/or building maintenance personnel. Other items of emergency equipment can be included in the system for improved detection and response to emergency conditions.